


A Mark for the Beast

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Marking, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: After returning to the Source, Amasara is taking some time to thin Garlean ranks in Ala Mhigo when an unexpected enemy makes his presence known.(Firstly, there's no actual rape or genital touching, just someone being manhandled and getting their neck kissed when they don't want that. Secondly, if you haven't played all of Shadowbringers and don't want spoilers then don't read.)





	A Mark for the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed how obsessed Zenos seemed to be with the WoL throughout the Stormblood storyline and I wanted to write at least one story based on that obsession. Like I stated in the summary, there's no actual rape cause I don't write that sh*t, just Zenos being a bit of an asshole and not asking for consent to touch.
> 
> I don't own anything.

Of all the places Amasara thought he would find himself, back on the battlefield in Gyr Abania was not immediately at the top of his list. Sure, they hadn't secured a sure victory over the Garleans when he was called to the First, but it was obvious the Empire wasn't going to try anything any time soon. Unrest had taken root amongst their people thanks to the rumors spread by the Alliance and the side Amasara was on had taken a sizable chunk out of the enemy force. Unfortunately, it seemed they were still organized enough to send patrols every now and then, and Raubahn had only asked the Warrior of Light for help because he was sure that showing the enemy he was still kicking and ready for a fight would be a blow to their morale.

_ What better way to crush a man's spirit instead of his body? Physical wounds can only do so much, but mental… enough to sometimes break even the strongest of us. _

Amasara didn't need to ask to know what the General meant by that statement. Even he's still horrified sometimes, remembering the Sultana gasping for air with tears in her eyes before falling limply off her chair. But that's a memory for another time, so the mage shakes his head as he continues roaming the still littered battlefield for patrols. He's already ran into a couple, one full of overzealous idiots that just immediately ran at him without a second thought and the other made up of men that actually had a formation ready. Needless to say though, it didn't do them any good. So Amasara continues looking around, eyes scanning the various magitek machines and already rotting corpses. The Au Ra frowns as he recognizes some of the uniforms and armor: a few Adder over there, a couple Ishgard knights and a Flame soldier here. Even the amount of Garlean bodies is an almost unwelcome sight, but Amasara knows that it was necessary. Emperor Varis is the idiot working for the Ascians and made it very clear he'd accept nothing less than servitude. Which, of course, meant the war was inevitable, so the Warrior of Light just continues walking, staff at the ready in case another patrol decides to simply charge at him on sight.

He's probably a little deeper in the battlefield than he should be when Amasara hears it. A soft clanking, evenly spaced in tempo that appears to get louder. It's a sound the mage feels like he's heard before, and it's only a few more seconds until he remembers why.

Sadly, the revelation comes a little too late. All Amasara has to do is look to his right to see Zenos a distance away, slowly walking towards him with his usual calm gait.

No, not Zenos. Elidibus. An Ascian wearing the corpse of the crown prince. 

The Au Ra remembers how their encounter ended last time, Elidibus gaining the upper hand thanks to G'raha Tia's rather poor timing. But this time, Amasara doesn't have to worry about his conscious being pulled towards another world, so he takes a stance and readies his staff. When the crown prince finally stops a few feet away, the mage expects some sort of quip or for a sword to be drawn, but all Elidibus is doing is smiling at him. Odd. Amasara isn't sure why the Ascian is smiling, but that's not his primary concern.

And then the other man speaks and the Warrior of Light is beyond confused.

"So you finally appear. I had wondered what could be keeping my enemy, my dear friend away from me for so long. The wait for you has been dreadful." Amasara doesn't stop his face from contorting into a look of shock as his mind replays the words over and over again. The way the other spoke, either Elidibus has gotten better at imitating Zenos or…

"Are you actually Zenos Yae Galvus?" The question makes the Garlean chuckle. 

"Indeed. I removed the Ascian that had been using my body for his own agenda. If anyone's going to fight you with my power, it's going to be me, and me alone." Amasara isn't completely sure that what he's hearing isn't some Ascian trick, but it's a substantial amount of evidence telling him that Zenos did indeed get his body back. There's still plenty of blanks to fill in, such as how the prince even survived his out of nowhere suicide, not to mention managed to drive out an Ascian, but that's not what Amasara needs to focus on. No, his attention should be on the Garlean continuing his walk towards the Au Ra.

"Now, my first friend, shall we test how strong you've become in my absence? I so want to know if your thirst for battle, for blood has become so much more powerful than before." Zenos hasn't drawn his sword yet, but Amasara isn't going to be an idiot and try to attack him as if he has the upper hand. The mage knows how dangerous this man is, even not fused with a giant primal. So he stays where he is, staff still at the ready as he tries to think of a solution to his current predicament. Amasara doesn't think he'll lose, but this is a rather unexpected fight against a very unpredictable enemy. And as Zenos pointed out, substantial time has passed since they last fought, and even with his body being used as an Ascian puppet, there's no telling the strength the other has acquired. 

At this rate, a retreat might be in order, but Amasara is quite sure Zenos won't take kindly to being denied a fight. It's only when the Garlean is now within arms reach does the Warrior of Light decide to try  _ something. _

"Why, exactly, are you so obsessed with fighting me?" The question causes the smile to momentarily drop from Zenos' face, but it returns at his responding chuckle.

"Is it not obvious? You are like me. You stand above the filth, filled with a power that's wasted on lesser creatures. None can sustain your lust for a truly invigorating fight, for the blood of those who would stand against you. You want to bite their throats, tear their flesh, drink down the blood that fills your mouth for even a  _ taste _ of satisfaction." Zenos then takes another step forward, but Amasara still refuses to move even an inch as the other continues speaking.

"We are the same, my friend." And then the crown prince looks the Au Ra up and down before his smile turns almost… feral.

"My offer still stands, you know. Back during our fight in the Royal Menagerie, I had offered you a place at my side. It could still be yours, you just need to simply accept, and together, we could tear this world apart." Amasara isn't sure if Zenos has lost his mind further or is still just being his usual insane self, but the mage knows for a fact his decision hasn't changed in the slightest.

"My answer won't change. I will not join you, not now, not ever. Besides, I thought you were continuously looking for a challenge. Wouldn't destroying the rest of the world take that chance away from you?" The Garlean remains silent as he looks Amasara up and down again, taking yet another step forward.

"I don't need the rest of the world…" and before the Au Ra can react, Zenos has grasped his outstretched wrist, twisting in a way that makes the other gasp as his hand is forced to let go of his staff so it drops to the ground. The crown prince then uses that same firm hold to pull Amasara's body close to his, armor flush up against armor as Zenos' free hand wraps around the other's waist. Their faces are only mere centimeters apart, but the mage can see that irritating smile clear as day.

"I have you to entertain me. My enemy, my first friend. My beast." That word causes an unpleasant shiver to go up Amasara's spine, so he quickly and minutely tests the holds on both his wrist and waist. Judging by the strength being exerted, Zenos doesn't want the Warrior of Light going anywhere just yet, but he's not going to just let the man do what he wants either. Amasara conveys his unhappiness with the situation by jerking his held wrist in the hopes of breaking free or at least loosening Zenos' hold at the same time his free hand comes up to push against the other's armor. The hold doesn't break and despite exerting as much strength as he can, the Garlean doesn't let the space between them grow, so the mage settles for an even harsher glare and bared teeth to accompany his displeased tone.

"I already told you no. Now let go of me." It's a bad move because all Zenos does is look more pleased, bringing his face even closer to the point where Amasara is beyond uncomfortable. 

"There's that look! I do love it so. The hatred, the anger, the desire to rend my very existence." It's then that the prince does something very unexpected: his face lowers to the other's neck, somehow managing to bypass Amasara's horns to touch his lips to pale skin. It's such an out-of-nowhere move and something the Warrior of Light isn't used to that his entire body freezes, fight or flight instincts unfortunately failing to kick in.

Amasara isn't sure how sensitive the touch should be, maybe it's because of his lack of experience or the fact that it's  _ Zenos,  _ but the sensation somehow spreads from his neck to the rest of his body. Strange thing is, the touch is so light that even having never received such attention from another person, the Au Ra is sure that he shouldn't be feeling so much. Chances are that he just has a very sensitive neck and never knew it, or his body is reacting to the fact that a man whose mental state is clearly not the greatest has his mouth so close to one of Amasara's vital points.

A man who is constantly talking about biting jugulars and drinking the blood from them.

It's that thought that finally makes the mage move, hand already on Zenos' chest trying to push even harder while he jerks his head in an attempt to put some distance between his neck and the other man's teeth. The Garlean apparently doesn't like Amasara's reaction because he growls in irritation before removing the hand around the Au Ra's waist so he can grab a fistful of hair. Using the Warrior of Light's ponytail as leverage, Zenos sharply jerks the other's head back, a gasp ripping from his throat as pain shoots through Amasara's scalp. Now with more room and a firm grip, the crown prince continues gently grazing the mage's neck with his lips, ignoring the wrist violently jerking in his hand or the fist pounding and pushing against his armor. It's only when Zenos reaches the place where neck meets shoulder does he change tactic, teeth being brought into the mix and they lightly bite the skin he finds there. The action earns another startled gasp and now Amasara is trying to use his feet to move away, the heels of his boots digging into the dirt in desperation. But no matter what he tries, Zenos' hold on the Au Ra is too firm, so he doesn't manage to go anywhere. The only thing Amasara manages to succeed in is making his scalp ache with how hard he's been jerking against the grip on his hair and dig a couple tiny holes with his shoes.

It feels like ages until Zenos finally pulls away, the iron holds he had on the Warrior of Light loosening enough that said man makes a hasty retreat a few feet away. His left hand comes up to touch at the spot the Garlean had been biting, eyes narrowing and teeth being bared.

"What in the seven hells was that about?" All Amasara's question gets at first is a smile that infuriates him further, but Zenos doesn't keep him waiting on an answer for long.

"A reminder of what's to come soon." The words just confuse the mage even more, but the prince doesn't give him a chance to speak again as he turns and begins walking back towards the way he came.

"Until we next meet, my beast." Amasara has no words, just watches the other man walk away with his hand still covering his tingling neck. It's probably a good five minutes after Zenos disappears from his sight that the Warrior of Light finally moves, letting out a sigh as he goes to pick up the staff he carelessly left on the ground. Amasara puts it on his back and, deciding he's had enough of Garleans today, turns on his heel and makes the journey back to camp to report to Raubahn. When he finds the general, the Au Ra tells him about the patrols, and even reveals the fact that Zenos is still alive and in control of his own body. Amasara of course leaves out most of the details about their encounter, shame and embarrassment forcing his mouth shut as Raubahn curses up a storm at being told the news. When he finally calms down, the Ala Mhigan sighs before fixing Amasara with a sort of guilty stare.

"Sorry to say lad, but if that lunatic has returned, we'll need you now more than ever." Thankfully, the stare is then replaced with a small smile.

"Then again, with your power and insane luck, I doubt you'll have much trouble. Just make sure you don't underestimate your opponent." The mage nods his understanding and they share smiles between them until Raubahn's eyes slip lower. His lips then pull into a frown and he motions at the place his eyes are glued to with his remaining hand.

"What's that on your neck? I thought you said you didn't receive any injuries." Amasara takes a moment to think about what the general could possibly be talking about before his eyes go wide and his hand yet again goes to cover his skin. The mage quickly says he's fine, mumbles a goodbye, then rushes towards his personal tent before Raubahn can question him further. Once inside the tent, Amasara grabs the handheld mirror gifted to him by a grateful merchant and positions it so he can fully see the left side of his neck, and what he finds makes his eyes widen.

There's a patch of skin that's a different color, a deep red that stands out against alabaster, and the Au Ra feels anger well within him at his realization. 

Zenos had marked him, basically claimed him like some sort of possession. 

That's something Amasara won't stand for, and he'll make sure the prince realizes that the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> My WoL actually has the Gyr Abanian hairstyle which is a little weird on him, but I spent good gil on it, so he's gonna wear it.


End file.
